I Want That
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Nora thinks about her friends' relationships. Involves BlackRose, WhiteGold, Arkos, ChineseDragon and BunnyDoll.


**I Want That**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

Ruby and Blake – Those two are just the cutest couple. Ruby is usually shy and reserved, but also quite giddy. Blake's calm demeanor tones that down and helps Ruby break out of her shell. And Ruby does the same for her. Blake had to deal with rejection her entire life because of her ears, but Ruby doesn't care about that. She is sweet, warm and loving and that is what Blake really needed to get over her past. And Ruby, while pretending to be fine, was really suffering from the loss of her mother. While her family did their best to help her, Blake was the only one who understood what it meant to be that helpless.

They understand each other and share a love and passion that is too rare these days.

Weiss and Yang – Those two really are like fire and ice. At first I thought it was superficial, that they just started dating each other because their teammates were doing it. But then I noticed something, a connection. Weiss had had a difficult childhood and didn't get much time to just be a kid. Yang's kind, motherly and humorous nature are what draw Weiss to her. Yang makes her feel warm, loved, like she can just be herself without having to prove anything to anyone. And Yang...Yang likes to protect, to nurture and care. And she likes a challenge. Weiss' attitude is like a wall of ice she pulled up around herself, and Yang enjoys every attempt of smashing it down.

They challenge each other when they can, they support each other whenever it's needed. And they love each other at all times.

Jaune and Pyrrha – What can I say about these two that isn't already obvious? Pyrrha likes Jaune simply because he's a good guy. He means well, even if he doesn't always end up doing well. And what Jaune lacks in strength, he makes up for with courage. Despite his weak-ass combat skills, he would still face an enemy. Pyrrha respects him, and that's why he likes her. Jaune is probably the kind of guy who got pushed around a lot, like with Cardin. Having someone who not only likes, but respects and sees potential in him means a lot to him.

They're bond is one of mutual respect and love.

Ren and Sun – Ren has been my best friend for so long, but I'm glad he finally found someone he could be together together with. Sun's a great guy and I don't think there's anything wrong with taking something you like. I constantly take things from the kitchen and I almost never get punished. Though, sometimes Ren does give me the silent treatment. God, and people think he's already a quiet guy. Anyway, the reason Ren likes Sun is the same reason he likes me. As much as he moans and groans about me "improving" my stories and finding new, fun activities to do(with Ursa-piggyback-ride and leg-breaking on the top of that list), he actually enjoys it. He likes having someone around he can lecture, someone who doesn't always sit still and do as they're told. Someone who forces Ren out of his shell and with whom he can have fun. And Sun likes Ren for that reason as well. Ren is very stoic and often lazy, but also very caring. As a faunus criminal, Sun is used to abuse, so it's nice to have someone around who won't look down on him.

Basically, they enjoy being around each other, even if it is hard to understand for some.

Velvet and Penny – They're such a cute couple. They instantly connected over being social outcasts. Velvet for being a faunus and Penny for being a robot. They felt very lonely and bonded over this. Penny is very affectionate and cares a great deal about friendship. Velvet is simply happy when you don't pull on her ears. Having someone around who not only accepted but adored her is something she greatly appreciates.

These two share a bond of mutual love and understanding and would do anything for each other.

I think about my friends and what they have with their partners and I just think...

(**) 

_...I want that,_ Nora finished her trail of thought. She looked around the empty cafeteria table she was sitting at. The rest of teams RWBY and JNPR were off on dates, so she was. Then she looked over to another table, where Velvet's team was sitting, minus Velvet, and noticed one of her teammates looking at her. A girl, wearing sunglasses and a beret, who simply smiled and waved.

Nora returned the gesture.

**A/N: It's been way too long since I wrote something. It just seems like lately I've only been having ideas that would require long storylines and I'm just not good with those. Anyway, if you liked it, good for you, if you didn't, feel free to leave a critique. Wolf out.**


End file.
